The Final Choice
by Nine-Tails Master
Summary: Three years and Jill is still looking for love. There are two bachelors, a traveler and a theif. They both want Jill's heart, and they'll work hard for it. But what'll happen when it's up to Jill to decide? HMDS: Cute KaixJillxSkye
1. Summer Sun in the Wind

**

* * *

**

Hiya. I was borrowing my friend's Harvest Moon DS Cute game and I really enjoyed it. So I decided to write a fanfic about it. And just so you would know, this will be slightly different from the game because I'm only in my second year and not married in the game and don't quite know everything.

**So basically this is about Jill (the brunette) and her (whacky) love life. Yes, this is a (dumb) romance fic. And there's gonna be a love triangle. I freaking love to write love triangles. That's when it gets (retardedly) fun X3.**

**Plus there will be some violence (later) in the story. So if you hate (reading about) any kind of violence TURN BACK NOW.**

**(By the way this is Jill's POV but it will change to third person when Jill isn't around.)**

**Okay I'm done so just READ.**

**(AND REVIEW)**

* * *

_Summer Sun in the Wind_

* * *

Sunshine slowly creeped in through my window. It slowly moved from the floor, to the table, on the bed, and on my sleeping face. The lovely warmth made my eyes open. It felt like heaven in bed. I didn't want to get out so soon, but I knew I had to.

Spring was almost over. I had to hurry and harvest my crops before summer heat gets to them. I yawned and got out of bed. I looked at the clock. Six in the morning. That's earlier than usual.

Just in case you were wondering, my name's Jill. Three years ago I took over my father's farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. How? It all started when he was very sick and on the verge of dying...

* * *

_Three years ago_

* * *

_My dad was lying on the hospital bed. My mom was full of tears. My two older brothers, Jack and Jake, were trying to cheer Mom up, and I was next to my dad, my teary eyes swelled up._

_Dad looked at me and my brothers and weakly asked, "Kids?"_

_I looked up, "Uh huh?"_

_"If anything happens to me..."_

_"Don't say that, Dad!" I almost yelled. "You're gonna be okay!"_

_"Yeah, come on!" Jack agreed._

_"You're gonna make us sadder!" Jake said._

_"...Sorry, but there's something I've almost forgot."_

_"What is it?" Jack asked._

_"My farm... In Forget-Me-Not-Valley... That I bought a long time ago..."_

_Dad owned land in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He never did anything with it because his illness kept holding him back._

_"I want to give it to one of you..."_

_My brothers and I listened closely. I knew that either Jack or Jake would be picked. The only work I've ever done was feeding the chickens and that's it. Besides, he knew I was a city girl. I wouldn't last a single day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I listened as I expected to see one of my brothers jumping up and down in happiness. Instead I heard..._

_"I've made up my mind," Dad said in a gruff, quiet voice. "The farm belongs to Jill."_

_"What?" My brothers and I shouted out in surprise._

_"But she barely does anything at home!" Jack protested._

_"She'll barely know what to do!" Jake added._

_"I don't even know how to harvest!" I whined._

_"Jill," Dad sternly said, "I have done almost everything for you so far. Now it's your turn to do everything for me, don't you think?"_

_I looked down in shame. He has done everything for me._

_"But Dad!" Jack and Jake both complained._

_"No buts! Someone has to be home to take care of your mother, right?" Dad pointed out._

_My brothers still looked disappointed. They had a face that a three year old would have when their moms wouldn't buy them any candy._

_Dad sighed. "You can have the horses..."_

_Jake and Jack hurried past me to hug Dad. "Thanks a lot, Dad."_

_Once they stopped hugging Dad, he looked at me. I was still sad and confused. Dad smiled and said, "Jill, I'm sure you're going to do great at the farm. Or this isn't the famous Harvest family."_

_I smiled. I stood up with tears in my eyes, and said, "Don't worry Dad, I'll make you proud!"_

_He smiled weakly. "That's my gal."_

* * *

I was kind of lazy the first few weeks. And all because of me the Harvest Goddess was taken away and so were most of the Harvest Sprites. Since then I've worked my hardest. I have rescued her and most of the sprites. I am still looking for more of them. But I have made many friends so far.

Back to the story. I got up, got dressed, fed Bites and Kits, and had some breakfast. I was just about finished eating when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. Right in front of me was a rather tan boy. With dark brown hair covered by a big, purple bandana. I reconized him right away with that happy smile of his.

"Kai?!" I said in amazement. "You're back!" We gave eachother a friendly hug.

"Yup, it's me! Back for the summer!" he said with that nice, joyful tone of his.

Kai was one of my best friends. He comes in the summer to run his beach stand. He's been one of the nicest to me on my first year. He lives in Mineral Town. But he travels. He's also the best cook (next to Ruby, of course) that I know. When he closes the stand for the night, we usually hang out at the Inner Inn. I've waited three seasons every year for him to come back. It'll be like the past two summers.

"So, I'll be back at the stall tomorrow. Don't be late, 'kay?"

"Don't worry!" I exclaimed. "I'll be the first one there!"

Kai laughed. "Okay then! Just don't be late!"

We said goodbye and I continued with my farmwork. I harvested all the crops and cut them all down. I gave some fodder to my cows and sheep and some bird seed to my chickens and ducks. When I was done with work, I thought, maybe I should ask Vesta for some seeds since they're gonna be closed tomorrow. I refilled my watering can and walked over to Vesta's Farm.

* * *

I walked over to Vesta's. There was Marlin. Right there. We glared at eachother. I didn't like that guy. Not one little bit. My despise started this one time when I first walked in to the shop. I had scratches on my arms and hands from handling Kits during the trip. I wasn't in a very good mood because it took a very long time to get to Forget-Me-Not Valley. When Marlin saw me and my cuts he laughed and called me an emo girl. And we haven't got along since. Marlin smirked.

"Hey, it's the emo girl again!" Marlin laughed. "Still sad that summer's almost here?"

I was about to punch his brains out when I heard "Marlin, quit being like that!"

I turned around and saw Celia, my best friend, walking through the door. Marlin sweatdropped. "Celia! I thought you were harvesting outside!"

"I came back to get the sickle. Now I see you being mean to the customers!" Celia shouted.

"Customer?!" Marlin said. "It's the end of spring! What would she want?!"

"Uhh, some summer seeds?" I asked.

Celia suddenly turned from angry pissed off Celia face to happy cheerful normal Celia face. She pulled out some summer seed packs from her apron pocket. She handed all of them over to me. "Here you go! Don't worry about paying!"

"Celia!" Marlin yelled. "You're not supposed to give out free summer seeds! It's not even for sale yet!"

"Well that was for all of the disrespect of the employees," Celia said.

"But-"

"Don't make me tell Vesta!" Celia threatened.

"You're so bossy!"

"You're so immature!"

I decided to sneak away from the fight unnoticed.

"What do you think, Jill?" Celia asked. Only to find me gone.

"Where'd she go?"

"Maybe to cut herself some more!"

"Shut up Marlin!"

* * *

**Yeah nothing much so far. But the romance/jealousy and stuff will start next chapter. **

**But please still read and review!**

**Thanks to DiaDiamond95 for beta reading!**


	2. Starting With the Phantom

**Hey how'd you like it so far? Well here's the second chapter. Now this is where we see some Skye X3**

* * *

_Starting With The Phantom_

* * *

I ran out of Vesta's farm to avoid any more trouble with Celia and Marlin. I hated arguments, but yet I'm always in them. Ask my older brothers. It's usually the second oldest who picks on me then the oldest tries to defend me then I get started on how I can handle things myself and then it all goes into one heck of a fight. After that we're usually forced to do more chores as our punishment.

Forget that. I ran across the small bridge crossing the river and ran right over to the spring. When I got there, I sat by the spring, waving my finger into the water. Three years. Most girls would've had at least one boyfriend so far. I haven't had one single boyfriend.

I just haven't even been interested in anyone and anyone hasn't been that interested in me! Well there was a couple of people, but they just flirt and nothing else. And that's not being interested, that's just being a player. Like this one...

"Why, hello Jill."

I shot my head up to see who the voice was. A white haired man, about a year older than me, stood only a foot away from me. His piercing green eyes were cat-like and sharp. He had a small smirk that a girl would instantly fall for. He was wearing a leopard jacket over his black shirt. I only saw him a few times a year at midnight. It was no other than Skye, the theif. He and his little fanclub, made up of most of the girls, refer to him as Phantom Skye.

Without warning, he stepped a little closer and put knuckles below my chin to raise it. "You should really keep your head up more often. You don't want to hide your beauty from me, do you?"

_Oh God, no,_ I thought. _He's flirting with me again._

He did that flirting thing to get away from being caught by the girls. It worked almost all the time.

I blushed as I pulled away from him. "Whaddya doing around here? Planning to steal from someone?"

"Maybe I was," Skye chuckled. "Until I ran into you. And right at the spring. What a coincidence. Must've been in the stars."

"I gotta go to bed. I have to get up early so I can get my work done before the grand opening," I mumbled.

"Oh yes, the grand opening of that beach stand," Skye said with a cunning smirk. "That'd be a nice place to steal from."

"You don't have to steal anything," I pointed out. "It's all-you-can-eat for free. You can just walk in and get something."

"But if I do that, they'll catch me. Besides, since everybody's going to be there, it'll be near impossible to take anything without being caught. So I was kind of wondering..."

He looked at me with a smirk that I didn't like one bit. He stayed like that for a few seconds.

I finally shook out of it and said, "Fine, I'll get you something!"

Skye chuckled. "Thanks, honey."

I sighed and looked away. I hated when he called me that and he knew that very well.

"You better go home to your farm. You have to get your beauty sleep."

"But-"

I turned my head but only to see that Skye has disappeared. I groaned in annoyance and hurried back home.

* * *

I woke up to find Bites on me, licking my face. I sat up and put him on floor. It was really bright for a summer morning. I glanced at the clock. My eyes widened.

"Nine o'clock?!" I yelled. "Oh my God! I overslept!"

I ran out of bed and slid on my clothes. I ran out the door.

"Oh, wait!" I stopped myself and ran back inside to eat breakfast and feed Bites and Kits.

Then I ran back out to feed all my animals. I milked my cows, sheared my sheep, collected this morning's eggs, and immediately started to plant the summer seeds.

By the time I did almost everything that needed to be done, I just laid down in the grass, relieved. All of my work was done, everything I wanted to do to prepare for summer was done, and I finished early. It was only eleven o'clock and I usually don't finish until twelve or one.

Then I realized. The grand opening has already started and I'm still laying around! I hopped to my feet and ran a fast as I could to the beach.

* * *

By the time I got to the beach, it was already six thirty and the place was packed. People were eating all around the beach because the stand was so crowded. Through the crowd, I saw Kai. He was working his head off for all of the demanding customers. Once the crowd went down, Kai finally noticed me, he waved for me to come over.

"Hey! Jill! Come on over!" Kai called out. "I saved you a seat!"

I hurried up and ran right over to the stand. There was a chair open right next to Kai. I sat down immediately before anyone else could steal it. Kai laughed. I knew what was coming...

"So much for being the first one here!" Kai laughed. I groaned.

Kai saw that bugged me and put a bowl of shaved ice with strawberry juice right in front of me. I looked up at Kai, who was smiling. "Feel better now?"

I giggled. He always knew how to turn my frown upside down. I started to chow down on the delicious dessert.

As I was eating the shaved ice, I started to wonder about my love problem. I was friends with almost all the boys in the valley and from the town. The problem is, when you make good friends out of boys, they proudly accept you as a friend, but can never imagine you as a girlfriend. That's what Lumina told me. She knew Rock forever and has a slight crush on him and even confessed, but Rock keeps pushing her away.

I made up my small list of guys in my head:

Carter? Too old. Gustafa? Too hippie. Griffin? Not my type. Rock? Too bad of a "player". The Mineral Town boys? I don't want any long distance relationships.

Right then I started to think of Skye. But I shook my head. He's a theif! A criminal! I don't want to be hiding him in my farm just because he's good with words.

"Hey, Jill?" Kai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pass me those spoons over there?" He pointed to a cup full of plastic spoons. I handed them over to him.

"Thanks." he said. "Why don't I get you another bowl?"

"Yes please," I said.

Then it hit me. I looked at Kai. He was a Mineral Town boy, but he comes every summer. He's more accessible than the others. He's my best friend. Even if he rejects, he's too nice to hurt my feelings or anything.

It's worth a shot, I thought. I took a deep breath. Kai came back with my shaved ice. Here goes nothing...

"Hey Kai?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, Jill?" he answered.

I was kind of wondering... Do you have any free time?"

"Lots!" he said. "Why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you want to go-"

All of a sudden, I was pushed back by Marlin. "Move it, emo girl."

I got pissed. "For the last time, I'm not emo!"

"But that's your new nickname to me!" he laughed. "Emo girl! Emo girl!"

My face turned red. Marlin turned away from me and faced Kai. "Water."

"All right," Kai said normally. "Ten gold."

"What?!" Marlin yelled. "But this is all you can eat! And besides, water's free!"

"Well you better think twice before picking on my friend!" Kai said.

Marlin growled, "Fine!" He grabbed some money and put it on the counter. Kai took it and handed Marlin the water. "Thank you," he smirked.

Marlin stormed away. I looked at Kai. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"I wanted to." Kai smiled. "Now, what were you saying?"

I got nervous again. "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go somewhere sometime. Just to hang out."

"Sure! It's better than running this ol' stand!" Kai happily said. "How 'bout tomorrow?"

"That sounds okay," I was so relieved. I didn't ask it like a date, but it was good enough

"Great!' Kai said. "I close at six. Meet me at the beach then."

I smiled. "Okay!"

I looked at the time. It was already nine o'clock. I needed to get going.

"Well, look at the time. I better go."

"Kay! See you tomorrow!"

I got off the chair and almost walked away. Then I remembered I needed to get something for Skye. I ran back. "Actually I forgot something," I said. "Can you make Finest Curry?"

Kai hesitated. "I can try, but it can take a long time."

"Don't worry. I'll wait."

* * *

_20 mintues later_

* * *

"Here you go!" Kai said. Giving me a perfect dish of Finest Curry. "I'd like to see Ruby do this good of a job!"

"Thanks!" I said. "Do you mind if I make this to go?"

Kai leaned in and whispered, "I'm really not supposed to do this, but sure. You're my friend. I let ya!"

I hugged him without warning. "Thanks, Kai You're the best!"

Kai didn't react much. It was just a friendly hug to him, but it was a little something else for me. That was my first feeling hug. It was sort of special for me. I've hugged boys before, but not like this. It was kind of like a first kiss, even though I haven't had one yet. Surprise surprise. I'm so pathetic I haven't even kissed a boy yet.

Anyways, we broke from the hug and I left the beach. I was just walking to town to go home when a cool breeze hit my neck, giving me the chills. There was somebody watching me. I knew it. It wasn't just a feeling, I knew. I knew somebody was watching me. And that somebody was the guy I met yesterday.

"You can come out, nobody's here," I called out.

"I see you got my favorite."

I jumped. Skye was right behind me. I didn't bother turning around. I expected him to just take the curry and disappear like he does.

"You must really know me, to know that was my favorite," Skye whispered.

"It's not a secret," I mumbled. "All the girls know you love your curry."

Skye chuckled. "I like curry, but I don't love much."

"What about you flirting with all those girls?" I asked.

"I just do that to avoid getting caught. I thought you would know that."

I stayed silent. I did know that, but it was weird for me to be hearing that from the ladies' man.

"Anyways," Skye continued. "I love very few things."

"Like stealing?"

Skye laughed softly. "That's one. It's what I'm best at. But who knows what else I love. I may even find myself loving a beautiful woman someday. Maybe one I know..."

I stared in front of me in shock. I knew he was referring to me. Did he just confess his love? Or is he just playing around?

Without any warning at all, he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I gasped silently and dropped the curry. He rested his head right next to mine. His cold breath hit my neck. His grip was slowly getting tighter. I put my hands on his wrists, about to pull them away, but I was just too comfortable in his arms. I was still wondering if this was just to flatter me so he could steal from my farm.

"Wow! That was delicious!"

Skye suddenly turned alert. "I got to go." He released me from his arms. "I'll be back."

"But when?" I turned around. Again, he was gone. He used the disappearing act again. I was really freaked out. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running over to me.

"Jill! Are you okay?"

I reconized that voice. I turned around and saw Kai with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm alright."

He ran over to me. "I saw you with that white haired guy. I thought he was hurting you!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want Skye to get in more trouble. "I don't know," I lied. "It all happened so fast..."

"Come on, let's take you home," Kai started to lead me to my ranch. "I don't want you out when that theif's running around."

_He really cares for me..._ I thought.

Now I had two choices. Kai, who really cares and is really nice to me, or Skye, who is very passionate and romantic and "loves" me just as much. This is gonna be complicated...

* * *

**Cool, huh? Next chapter will be the one when it gets COMPLICATED!**

**Now before you exit to the left please be sure to click the review button on your way out.**

**Thank you for flying with the fanfic.**


End file.
